


Freezing to the core (unable to let go)

by Dutch_chick674



Series: heartbreakverse [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, J-Squared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_chick674/pseuds/Dutch_chick674
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s hurt, he never thought this would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing to the core (unable to let go)

Jensen doesn’t see Jared for the rest of the con. When he casually asks Misha, he tells him that Jared had left early due to some family emergency. He’s worried, Jared was really upset when he left. It hurt him to hurt Jared like that over and over again. He loved Jared, he loved Jared so much it hurt. It made his chest ache every time he thought about it.

The thing was he loved Danneel too.

He and Jared fought about it at least once a week. And every time Jared walked away upset and it broke Jensen heart so badly that he thought it could never be fixed.

Jensen knew he was an asshole most of the time. He did love Jared. Jared was his best friend, his lover, his work and his home. Jared was his _live_.  
Jared was the person he came home with after a day of work and made him relax. Jared was the reason he got up in the morning and **wanted** to go to work, with him.

But the thing was he loved Danneel too. The love Jensen felt for Danneel was really different. It was less intense, not that he loved Danneel less, it was just a more comfortable love. She made him want to have children. She made him want to be the big star he was becoming, so that he could give her everything she wanted. She made him like that she needed him as much as he needed her to stay sane.

He tried to explain that to Jared, that he needed them both. Jared accepted it, he didn´t like it but Jensen knew that Jared loved him enough to get past it.

Even after this fight, one like every other Jensen knew Jared would forgive him.

At least that´s what he thought until he came home, Danneel´s home, and all his stuff was there. Everything that he left in Vancouver was there, together with a card that said: Congratulations with your new home.

Jensen slid down to the floor and sat down. He‘s unable to move, he just sits there looking at the card in his hands. His heart breaking, all the cracks it was showing finally giving up and letting got. It was all slowly falling apart.

When Danneel comes home Jensen doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting there, just that his ass was going numb.

“Baby,” She asks smiling at him softly and the pain lights up a little bit, “what are you going on the ground.”

Then she looks at the stuff that where in her hallway and asks, “Did you and Jared have a fight?”

Jensen nods and leans his head on Danneel’s shoulder, trying to get the comfort her touch usually provides.

“Everything will be alright, he’s your best friend. I know how close you are, you’ll work through this too. It couldn’t have been that bad,” she says pulling Jensen a little bit closer.

Jensen just starts shaking, his body wants to cry, but his mind isn’t letting h

Jensen flies back the next day.

He knows he is truly fucked when he can’t get into their home. Jared locked him out of **their** home.

Jensen’s heart or what is left of it anyway stops. He can’t hear or see anything around him through the haze of emotions. Jared had been serious this time. Jared didn’t want him anymore, Jared gave up on him.

Jared and he were done.

Jensen sits down on the porch and starts crying.

“What are you doing here?”

Jensen doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting there, but it was long enough for Jared to come home.

“Jay,” Jensen says and he wants to throw himself at Jared’s feet, beg him to never to that again. Never leave him. But he doesn’t.

“Jensen,” Jared answers looking Jensen straight in the eyes.

There was so much sadness in them it hurt Jensen. It hurt him so much he wanted to throw up. Might throw up if he didn’t look away. So he looks away, turns his gaze to the stoop.

“You euh, changed the locks.”

Jared stands there looking down on Jensen for a long time. It didn’t matter, it didn’t matter how much Jared loved him or how much Jensen loved Jared. The stolen kisses and declarations of love don’t matter.

“Yes Jen, we’re over. Go home. Go to her.”

And Jensen can’t do anything but watch as Jared opens the door, walks inside and closes the door behind him without even looking back.  
His heart aches, his legs move with the want to go after him. Beg him, no don’t leave me. But Jensen knows, he knows that it won’t work.

He sits there a long time, then stands up and does what Jared told him to do.  



End file.
